Nightmares tonight?
by Professional assassin
Summary: Karkat never has slept well and is plagued by nightmares. She finally decided to ask for comfort from possibly the only person capable of being constantly happy— John Egbert. However, when the cancer knocks of his door, comfort will be the last thing she gets from him. (Female Karkat- warnings inside. Maybe be more chapters later, depending.)


A/N: hello again everyone, a few warnings- character death, blood, gore (not too descriptive hopefully) and Karkat is a girl in this. Everyone else is their canon genders. Enjoy (based on msparp chat) Enjoy!~

Karkat was laying in her bed, startled, but nothing seeming out of the ordinary other than the nightmare that had woken her up. But that's all it was, a nightmare. She was used to them but she never quite got used to the fear of waking up and still being in it, or at least, it felt like she was. She lay in her bed, the feeling passing and realization that she was sitting in her room slowly washed over her. She knew she was safe and awake but she was still apprehensive, she didn't even know why. She supposed that was normal after not sleeping in soper slime for so long.

Making up her mind, she decided to find someone to help soothe her, or better yet keep her awake to make sure the nightmare didn't come back. She stood, trying to resist the urge to tuck her feet up under her and hide. She opened the door and looked down the hall, hoping that everyone was asleep at this time. She didn't need everyone to openly know that she was scared. If Strider found out she would never hear the end of it. Luckily the halls were quiet, not a voice or sound to be heard.

For some reason, the quiet seemed ominous, forbidding even. She tried to ignore it, telling herself she was fine and her thoughts were getting to her head. It was only natural for her mind to tell her she should be afraid after being disturbed like she was.

She closed her door behind her and walked down the hall, trying to listen for any sound. It was silent and dark, not a single thing seemed out of place. She decided to go to the one person who seemed capable of being happy constantly without making fun of her for it; John. She would just be quiet and ask him to not tell anyone, seemed that simple. Maybe she wouldn't even need to tell him why she was up. That would be ideal.

She moved to his door, but stopped a few feet away from it. It was too quiet, she didn't

Ike it, it was never this quiet. Ever. She decided to suck it up and just ask John to stay with her. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset at her waking him upset this hour.

She knocked lightly on the door, fear clawing her stomach and twisting into horrible knots. She could smell something quite unpleasant, but before she could think about it, John's face appeared in the door. He smiled at her kindly like always but she could tell the rest of the room behind him was hidden from sight on purpose, even through the crack in the door that his head was through. It was too dark in there for even her to see into. He must have been standing by the door, how else could he have walked that far in that void of light he calls a room?

"Hey Karkat!"

She grew nervous slightly but looked away anyway, remembering her purpose for being here.

"Hey John…"

He chuckled and shifted his weight, still hiding most of his body. "What's wrong Karkat?"

She shifted her eyes anywhere but at his crystal blue eyes. "Is it okay if I stay with you tonight? I couldn't sleep…"

She heard him chuckle and the door open more as warm arms wrapped around her. "Of course you can!"

She would have been fine with it really, it was only a hug. But the smell had grown stronger and John was…. Sticky and oddly warm. She looked at him before looking down at the arms hugging her. Her eyes widened and she froze in sudden strong fear.

He was covered in fresh blood, a lot if it. It was too dark to really see the color but it had a dark reddish glow so she could only guess that it was human. She was the only other with red blood besides them and she didn't have a scratch on her. His god tier outfit was soaked with darkness and stuck to his body underneath the clothes. She quickly realized that the door was also open and it was too dark in areas to be just shadows with how close they were to the door. She could make out sharp outlines of possible body parts if she really focused her eyes. She stopped looking in the room quickly and focused on the arms wrapped around her. She had blood on her now, a copious amount of it and John was covered in that smell she smelled earlier.

"J-John, why are you covered in blood?!" She said panicked, she could guess the answer but she had a feeling that it was for a not so nice reason. Never hurt to ask...right?

She could only hope that it was accident and he was smiling out of insanity from the horrors in the room, maybe he wanted comfort too? She didn't want to believe that he was the cause of the blood. He couldn't be! It was John! Patience, kindness, happiness, and willingness to listen! That's all that could describe him, that and more! Not blood, no one could ever associate that with him, and yet here he was, hugging the cancer and covered in the sticky fluid.

He didn't answer, he only chuckled and kept hugging her. It was only reasonable that she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, pushing as well as she could with the odd angle. He was holding her arms down by her sides so she could only move them from her elbow down. She could only push on his stomach and his chest at this point without hurting herself too much.

"John please let go of me."

He chuckled at her again and held her tighter, restricting her breathing a bit as the pressure tightened around her ribs. She tried to push him away harder, and growled lowly.

"John! Let go of me!"

"Nope!" He said with a chuckle again.

"Why?! You are covered in blood and I am very uncomfortable!" Her voice was squeaky and panicked as she spoke, pushing on his arms.

"I don't want to." He said simply.

She stopped fighting him on it, it being obvious that he wasn't going to let go until he wanted to. She just stayed as still as she could, hoping he would come to his senses and realize what he was doing. This wasn't what she had in mind for comfort at all, but at least she was awake and wouldn't be going back to sleep as long as she was being strangled by him. She was brought out of her thoughts by a movement in her vision. John finally let her go, but only enough to see her. He was still holding her arm, but let the other fall to his side. She just watched him, afraid of what to expect, but it was John, he wouldn't hurt anything that didn't hurt him or his friends…. Right? She hoped that was the case.

Out if the corner of her eye she could see his arm move a bit behind him and grab something that was hidden from view. Before she could get the words out of her mouth to ask what he was doing, she froze upon seeing his hammer. It too was covered in a copious amount of blood, but the splatters on both of them showed that it indeed had been his hammer that was the cause of all of the blood. She was going ask what he was doing, but he put it to the side of her face.

She flinched and tried to pull her arm away. "John….d-don't….please…"

"I won't…." He said, his voice less cheery sounding and more serious now.

"John...p-please—"

"But it would be so easy." He interrupted and dragged it down her face slowly, a tail of blood now where it touched her. Karkat turned her head away from it and trying not to scream or struggle.

She was fully aware of how strong he was, especially compared to her. On a scale of one to ten she was at a four and he was dancing happily up on the high end on the number line. In summary; a lot stronger than herself.

"It wouldn't be hard at all, I doubt you would really fight me." He hummed as if he were only talking about what present to get someone rather than how much she would struggle for her life.

She let out a silent sob, knowing that she wasn't getting away from him anytime soon. Maybe she could make him feel bad and he would let her go? Worth a shot.

"John please don't… Aren't we friends?" She said, smiling at him with an undertow of fear clear in her voice.

"That won't help you." He said coldly and dropped the smile compleatly.

Karkat looked at him in fearful agony. John didn't seem to care about what she felt, and made a face of pride and hidden anger, so far the only other expression besides a psychotic smile. She wished he would just smile again, she didn't like the anger. It terrified her beyond belief, John never got angry with anyone on his side.

"I already got them before you showed up." He said in a quiet voice.

"T-them?" She said, only being reminded of Gamzee, only knowing that this time, a pap wouldn't work.

"Yeah! Jade, Rose, and Dave." He chuckled again only with more spite in his voice.

"...do you want to know why I really came to see you, John?" She said, looking down with sadness thick in her voice.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"...I had a nightmare...you were the only person I could think of that would be willing to listen to me and help me… I came for your comfort, your smile, for you." She said, ignoring his previous statement, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. The smell made her want to gag but she pushed it back as best as she could.

John was silent and unresponsive, not moving. She didn't move either, worried that if she did he would hurt her physically this time, rather than the mental and emotional scarring she was receiving.

"Liar…."

She looked up at him quickly, her heart dropping into her stomach along with any hope she thought she had. "What?"

"You are a liar Karkat."

"But…" She said, gripping the front of his bloodied shirt. "I'm not lying!"

"You have only been mean to me."

"I didn't mean to be! I just didn't know how else to show I cared! I never cared about anything or anyone, I didn't know how to deal with it…. I didn't know better… I'm sor—"

"Liar." He interrupted again but with a serious tone. "That's just your personality."

She looked down, knowing that she indeed had lied to him many times, to everyone. She guessed in a way this was payback.

"...can I say I am sorry?"

"Can. But it won't help you now, you'd just be lying again. That's just your personality." He said in a serious yet sing song voice.

Karkat hung her head, she knew she lied a lot but she never thought that she would have hurt anyone by it. She guessed she was wrong. Maybe this was better, she wouldn't have to deal with anything else anymore. Maybe John is doing her a favor in his own twisted way. She wasn't about to thank him but she wouldn't be angry, besides it wouldn't help to be mad about something that was going to happen eventually. At least this was a bit better then being killed once her irises filled with her blood color.

Out of the corner of her eyes , Karkat could see John start to raise his hammer, but she refused to see his face. She didn't want to to see the humor that would be in his eyes. The satisfaction as she stopped moving per being inable. She didn't want to feel that pain… Not before she died. She would rather end up with the last happy memories of their team, untainted with the psychotic behavior John had. She would rather die hating herself rather than hate John for the emotions he may show at the time of her death, she closed her eyes and waited for everything to turn black, for pain to fade to numb and the floor become her comfort.

John raised the hammer above her head, just as he did before, a smile breaking out on his face. He wanted to see the liar's light leave her eyes for ever, for all the pain she had caused him, and with how mean she was to be gone. He wanted to see her fear, her pain, her feeling of betrayal, but she kept her head down. Oh well, he supposed, it would just have to do to see her no longer move.

He swung the hammer down as hard as he could, letting anger flow into his grip. As the hammer connected with her head, she let out a small noise and the only other sound was the sound of her body hitting the floor below her. Her eyes closed tightly and John stared at her, a smile over his lips. He couldn't stop at this point, he let all the anger out and into the force of his swing. It felt good to get rid of the person who had caused him and— no. Just him so much pain. His "friends" were no more, they were liars too.

He swung down again, and again and again, it felt too good to get out all the anger that he had pent up. They didn't deserve his help! To think he had started to have feelings for one of them! HA! What bullshit that was! He was done with them now! No one could hurt him! No one!

He stopped finally and looked at what he had done, it was hard to tell by her face who the body belonged to, just like the others. Now she fit in, that's all she even wanted right? To fit in? Hmm, seems pointless now.

"Wonder where the others are~" he said in a sing song voice, looking down the hall. "Maybe someone else will also have a nightmare tonight~"

 _A/N: thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and maybe I will make a few more chapters, we will have to see! So long~_


End file.
